Rapunzel
by JXeleven
Summary: Arthur hears the most beautiful song and decided to follow it and finds a tower hidden in a forest. And in this tower is the source of the song, a beautiful black haired boy. Slash


_**A/N: So yeah the story of Rapunzel with the characters of Merlin... Merlin as Rapunzel, Arthur as the prince and a evil witch. It's different from the original story and some of it's also based on scenes from Tangled. **_

_**So I guess I should tell you all enjoy the story and I hope you like it. **_

_**Warning: Merthur so if you don't like it then don't read this. **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Merlin, I want to, but I don't **_

xxx

The young prince was on a quest to kill a evil witch. An really evil witch, at least that's what his father told him. Not that he had much to go on, she was supposed to lure young men away and drain them from their life energy.

So now he was on a road not far from the village where the last victim lived and died. He had been on the road for almost two whole days and the sun began to set. Time to stop and make camp for the night.

He looked around trying to find a good place to make camp, a smile spread across his face when he spotted a cave, at least he wouldn't have to worry about getting wet if it would start raining. He let his horse to the small cave and tied it to one of the rocks. I took him awhile before he had made camp, while wishing that his servant was here with him to do it and he could finally sit down and rest.

The young man stared into the fire while eating the food he prepared, which was burned. He listened to the chirping of the birds, the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees and the singing... the singing! Someone was singing in the middle of the forest... and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard!

He stood up and followed the sound of the song further into the cave. His path was blocked by overgrowing plants and when he brushed them aside he stood on the edge of a clearing.

Flowers grew in the clearing in all different kind of colours, but what really stood out was a large tower in the middle of it. A single white large tower with only one window placed just under the roof.

But the only thing the prince saw was the black haired boy in the window and the boy was singing with the voice of an angel. He looked so beautiful in the last sun rays of the day. It was as if the prince was enchanted by the song of the boy and he could only stare, stare at the boy in the tower.

The song ended and the blond let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding.

The raven haired boy looked down and stared at the prince. The young prince stared into the bright blue eyes of the other and couldn't help it but gasped. It was like he drowned in them.

But he knew, he knew that the boy with the bright blue eyes was the most beautiful person he had ever met.

'You... you have a amazing voice.' The prince managed to get out.

The other stared at him for a moment, before answering. 'Thank you... but who are you.'

'I forgot to introduce myself, I'm prince Arthur.'

A little gasped past the lips of the black haired boy. 'The prince... I... how did you get here?'

Arthur smiled. 'I followed the sound of your voice, but you still haven't introduced yourself.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Merlin.'

Merlin... yes that name sounded right for the boy. 'Can... can I come in?'

'No.' Merlin said immediately. 'I mean, you can't, there are no doors into the tower.'

'How do you get in or out? Do you have magical long hair that you can use as a rope?'

The black haired boy stared stunned at the other. 'Yeah, right I have magical long hair.' He pointed at his short black hair. 'of course I use a rope.'

'So let down your rope so I can come in.' The prince said after a smile past his lips.

The boy shook his head. 'I'm not allowed to let anyone in here and even if I were allowed to let you in doesn't mean I would let every strange man into my home.'

The blond frowned. 'Then come outside.'

Merlin bit on his lower lip. 'I... I'm also not allowed to go outside of the tower.'

Anger filled Arthur's heart by the thought that somebody tried to lock up the black haired boy. 'Who doesn't allow you to go outside?'

Merlin's eyes grew sad. 'My mother, she doesn't allow me to go outside... she says that it's too dangerous, I'm too weak.'

The prince was shocked to hear these words from the boy. It was true that he looked so tender and fragile, but too lock him up inside a tower. 'Then come with me, I will protect you, I promise.'

'But... but I can't just leave my mother behind.'

'Yes, you can. Do you want to be locked up for the rest of your life?

A panicked expression spread over the boy's face. 'Of course not... but...'

'You don't know it.' Arthur said, he looked up at the sky. 'It's getting dark... can I come inside?'

Merlin looked nervously down, before he nodded. 'Okay then.' He walked out of the prince sight before returning a few seconds later with a rope in his hands. He threw the rope out of the window and the rope hang straight down. The prince pulled at the rope and when he was certain that it would be able to hold his weight he climbed up.

He was panting when he reached the top and Merlin helped him inside. He looked up at the boy and gasped seeing that the other was even more beautiful from up close. The raven haired boy looked at him with a wide smile and let him to a chair in the middle of the room.

Arthur looked around and noticed that the room had everything that a person would need to live a normal life. 'So where is your mother?'

Merlin shook his head. 'She doesn't live with me, but she is going to visit me tomorrow. I think it would be a good idea if you would be gone then, because like I already told you, I'm not allowed to let strangers in here.'

A bit panicked Arthur asked. 'My horse and stuff still lays at the entrance.'

'Which one?' The boy asked and Arthur showed him the way he came from. 'Oh, the south entrance, that's okay, she always takes the other one.' They walked back and sat down around the table in the middle of the room. 'Tell me about the outside world.'

Arthur smiled at the boy. 'Like I told you, I'm the prince of these lands and one day I'm going to be king.' The whole night Arthur told Merlin stories about his life and the adventures he had made. The black haired boy's eyes shinned through everything the prince told him and it wasn't until the first rays of sun shinned through the window that they stopped. 'I guess that it's time for me to go.' Merlin's eyes grew sad by the words of the prince.

'I don't want you to go, but my mother can't see you.'

They walked towards the window and Arthur sat down on the edge. He reached towards the boy and placed his hands on his now blushing cheek. 'I promise tat I will be back tonight.' These words made a smile appear on Merlin's face.

And then Arthur did something he had wanted to do the whole evening, he kissed Merlin tenderly on the lips. The raven haired boy's cheeks became even redder, but he didn't pull away. It was Arthur who eventually broke their kiss. 'I will see you tonight.' He climbed down and took one last look at the boy before disappearing into the cave again.

But he didn't leave, no he wanted to see the woman that locked such a beautiful and tender boy up in a tower in the middle of a forest. Not that he couldn't understand it, if Merlin was his he also would've wanted to lock him up, away from danger and other people.

The prince didn't had too wait long, after one hour he heard footsteps on the other side of the clearing. A woman with blond hair with stripes of grey waved into it walked towards the tower.

'Merlin, let down the rope.' Merlin looked out the window and nodded. The same rope Arthur had climbed earlier fell down and the woman climbed up. When he wasn't able to see both Merlin and the woman anymore he walked towards the tower to hear what they were saying.

'Hello mother.' He heard Merlin say with a tender voice.

But the voice that replied was not tender, it was a cold voice. 'Merlin sing for me.'

And thus the boy began to sing. It was a different song then he had sang before, Arthur couldn't understand any of the words Merlin sang, but still he was enchanted by the sound of it.

Arthur forced himself to walk away, he had to do something else. He had to hunt down a witch.

xxx

Merlin looked at his mother while she was climbing towards the window, he couldn't help it, but he was sad that it was her instead of the prince that had kissed him. He reached for his lips were he could still feel the prince's lips.

He smiled at his mother when she climbed trough the window. 'Hello mother.'

But he knew that his mother wasn't going to be tender. 'Merlin sing for me.' She said, like she always said to him when she climbed up the tower.

And it was what he did. He sang her the song she had taught him and she clearly relaxed at hearing it and walked to the couch next to the window. The magic of his song gave her back her youth, her face became smooth and the grey disappeared from her hair.

His song was over and she ordered him to come to her. He came to her and sat down next to her. 'Mother, I want too ask you something.'

She grabbed his arm and he yelped from shock. 'I told you not to call me mother anymore, I allowed you to call me that when you were a child, but you're old enough to stop doing that.'

He nodded. 'Yes... Morgause.' Her name sounded strange to his ears, but he didn't say it. '...Why do you never take me with you? I want to see the world.'

Anger spread over the woman's face, but then her expression changed into a fake tender one and she placed her hands on his cheeks. 'My little darling, it far to dangerous for you. I don't want too see you hurt, you're far to fragile to have a chance in the outside world.' She looked into his eyes and her expression changed back into anger. 'And never ask me again to go outside! Now sit still and let me use my magic to help you.'

She placed her hands on his body as she always did and he could feel her magic go trough his body, reaching every part of his body, it felt cold, it always felt cold when she did it and when she would leave his body she would drag a big part of his magic with her. She absorbed his magic in her own body. He had once asked her why she did it. She told him that every parent did it for their child so that they wouldn't lose control over their magic.

She let go of him and he felt cold, every time she would do it he felt cold and empty. He hoped that the day he would be old enough to control his magic would soon come, he didn't want to feel empty anymore.

He touched his lips with the hope he could fine some comfort from the touch of the prince.

Morgause noticed the reaction. 'Is something wrong?'

He looked shocked at her. 'No... nothing is wrong.' He said knowing he should not speak of the beautiful blond.

He saw that Morgause frowned, but she didn't ask further.

xxx

Morgause felt so refreshed, she loved his magic. She looked at the raven haired boy who looked pale like he always did after she stole his magic. She saw him reach for his lips. 'Is something wrong?'

A shocked and guilty expression spread over his face. 'No... nothing is wrong.' She frowned after hearing his words, she was certain that those words meant that their was something. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she was going to find out.

A hour before sundown she left the tower and the boy, not that she was going to leave, she stayed hidden at the edge of the clearing.

And she didn't had to wait long. Half an hour later a person walked out of the south entrance towards the tower. She frowned seeing the man, but before she could ran out of her hiding spot she recognized the blond. Fear filled her heart by the thought of prince Arthur ruining her plan.

And he has been here before seeing how he knew the black haired boy's name. 'Merlin let down the rope!'

Merlin leaned out of the window with a big smile on his face and threw down the robe. 'Welcome back.' The prince climbed up the robe and both men disappeared from her eye sight.

'Have you thought about what I told you last night?' She heard him ask next.

'Yeah... I have decided... I want to come with you.' She heard these words and a terrible rage filled her heart.

_'No, no! This can't be happening!'_ She wanted to scream, but she didn't. No, she would stop this. An evil grin spread over her face, I will make that prince regret he ever laid eyes on the boy.

xxx

Arthur climbed through the window and stood in front of Merlin. The prince walked forward and took the smaller boy in his arms. This time it was Merlin that pressed his lips on that of the prince. They shared a long and passionate kiss, but all good moments must come to an end when they had to break their kiss.

The prince stared in the other boy's blushing face and smiled. 'Have you thought about what I told you last night?'

Merlin looked down, but he nodded. 'Yeah... I have decided... I want to come with you.'

A wide smile spread over Arthur's face. 'That's great. I promise you that you will like it.' But Merlin still had a sad expression on his face, the prince could understand it, he was going to leave everything he knew behind. 'I will take you with me tomorrow, I still need to finish my quest.' Merlin nodded that he understood.

The rest of their evening was happier, Merlin listened to the stories that the prince told him, the boy sang him a strange but beautiful song and they laughed. Arthur enjoyed the company of the boy, he was so innocent and he knew that the boy cared for him as a person and not because he was a prince.

Arthur sighed, he knew it was time for him to go, but he didn't want to. Merlin looked at him and gave him a sad smile, the other boy also didn't want to be separated again, but they had to. Arthur leaned forward and kissed the other, his hands ruffled through the short black hair while he felt Merlin's heartbeat against his chest.

Their kiss was ended and Arthur placed his arms protective around the smaller boy's body. Merlin placed his head on the blond's shoulder and let out a soft sigh. He looked at the boy's closed eyes and smiled, he would protect this boy against the world, but also show him how to live. 'Merlin.' The boy looked up with sad blue eyes. 'I have to go, but tomorrow I will take you away from here.'

He slowly nodded. 'I know... I want to be with you.' A blush appeared on the smaller boy's face and Arthur could feel his heart skip a beat.

Arthur brushed his fingers over the red cheeks. '… I... I love you.' He spoke the words he had always thought he would never say to anyone, especially to a man... no Merlin wasn't just a man... he was so much more.

Merlin's eyes started shining and he took Arthur's hand in his own. 'I love you too.' It were such simple words, but they changed so much. Yes, this is how it was supposed to be, Merlin and Arthur together. It broke the prince his heart to leave, but he had to. The raven haired boy saw it in his eyes and smiled. 'Go, we will see each other again.' He gave the blond a quick kiss and pushed him towards the window, where Arthur took one last look at he black haired boy, before climbing down and disappearing into the cave.

The prince packed his stuff and climbed on his horse. He had to find the witch and kill her to accomplish his quest and bring the small black haired boy back to Camelot with him.

But he never found her, everywhere he arrived she had already left, leaving only the dead bodies of her victims behind.

His mind kept seeing those soft lips and warm blue eyes and the only thing the prince wanted was to take Merlin in his arms again, never to let go of him.

He rode back to the small hidden tower and he almost ran through the cave. He arrived with a warm loving smile on his lips. 'Merlin let down the rope!' He screamed towards the window, but their was no answer. Arthur had expected the boy to lean out of the window with a wide goofy grin on his face, but only the rope was thrown down.

Arthur frowned, but climbed up, towards the window. He climbed through the opening, but before he could see or do anything a strong hand grabbed him at his shirt and threw him against the wall. The blow was strong enough to squeeze the air out of his longs and he gasped for air.

A strong evil laugh filled the room and Arthur quickly looked up. He saw Merlin's mother standing in front of him with a dark and evil expression on her face.

But what shocked him even more was the sight of Merlin behind the woman. He was chained to the floor and a cloth covered his mouth so he couldn't speak. He looked with big scared eyes at Arthur and the prince saw that they were red from tears that were still falling down his cheeks.

He was brought back to the blond woman by her words. 'You tried to steel my little boy.'

Anger rose in Arthur's heart. 'How can you lock him up like this.'

'I can do with him what I want, he is mine.'

He quickly stood up and wanted to go to Merlin, but Morgause lifted her hands and he was thrown backwards. Again he had to gasp for air and with a shocked expression he looked at the woman. 'You... you're the witch!'

Another evil laugh left the lips of the woman. 'Yes little prince and I know that it was your mission to kill me, but I guess you failed.'

Arthur was shocked, the mother of the man he loved was a evil sorceress, _'But that means, Merlin... Merlin also knows magic.' _The witch noticed the prince distress and smiled. 'Don't worry little prince, the boy you love doesn't have my genes, he is not my son.' Merlin behind her still chained to the floor gasped in surprise and more tears fell down his face.

'Is he also one of your victims?' The prince asked and his voice was full of hatred.

A grin spread over Morgause face. 'You could say that, I took him when he was still a baby and stole his power, but it wasn't enough, I want more, so I will take it from others.'

'… Why Merlin?'

'Oh, you haven't noticed yet.' She took a quick look back at the boy. 'He also has magic and his magic is strong.' She looked back at Arthur and he could see the darkness in her eyes. 'He is such a innocent and kind soul and together with his magic he is a perfect tool to use. So that's why you can't take him, he is mine and I will use him to destroy Camelot!'

'You have hurt the person I love and will not allow you to hurt Merlin or Camelot ever again, I will take him with me and I will kill you!' He grabbed the sword from his belt and ran towards the witch.

'You foolish boy.' She told him and while she pointed her hand toward the prince she spoke a spell. It hit Arthur in his face and he screamed from the pain. His screams turned into soft sobs when the pain decreased and he looked up, or at least he tried to look up, everything was black. An evil laugh left the lips of the witch. 'You will never look at the boy you love again.' And he knew she was right, she had made him blind. The thought of never seeing Merlin again was unbearable and he let out a last sob before falling into unconscious.

xxx

Merlin stared with wide scared eyes at what just happened. He saw how the beautiful blue eyes of the prince turned into lifeless white eyes. No, no! He couldn't let this happen, it was all his fault. If he had never met Arthur then he would never have been hurt like this.

He blinked once before looking up at the back of the witch again, his eyes were red from the tears he had shed, but his eyes showed something else, a look that showed that he knew it was time for him to do something.

He could feel his magic rush through his veins and a his fingers began to tingle. He concentrated on the chains that bond him and he could feel them break, he lifted his hand to his mouth and pulled the cloth away.

'Morgause.' He said and she turned in shock around. 'You have lied to me, for all those years and... and you hurt Arthur.'

'You my boy are my prisoner and you will be that for the rest of your little life.'

'No I will not.' He said with a strong voice which made the witch frown. 'Tell... tell me where I came from.'

An evil smile spread over the blond woman's face. 'You want to know about your family? You're mother was all alone and she was so happy when you were born. When you were just a few days old I past your house by chance and felt the magical power you possessed. So I decided to take you with me.'

'What have you done with my mother?'

'I have killed her.' Even more anger spread through the boy's heart. 'Oh, don't be silly Merlin, both of use know you don't know the spells or have to power to defeat me, so just accept your fate.'

Accept, accept, no he couldn't accept what the woman he thought was his mother had done. He looked at Arthur who was still unconscious and he felt another tear falling down. He would not allow Morgause to hurt another. He lifted his hand and spoke words he didn't knew, words that were his instincts. His eyes glowed golden and a large bright light came out of his hand and was fired towards the witch.

Morgause looked at the magic with big shocked eyes before it hit her. The light became darkness when it touched her and she screamed, the arms of her dead victims grabbed her from that darkness and dragged her into it, into the darkness, the place were she and the darkness inside her belonged.

The black haired boy stared at the spot where the witch had disappeared, before he ran towards the prince and held him in his arms. He stared at the man in his arms, the man he loved and the man that had promised him to take him away from here.

Merlin looked at Arthur, desperate for him to wake up, he didn't and Merlin did the only thing that he could think of, he began to sing, he used the song the the witch had taught him and at the end of the song Arthur was awake. Empty eyes looked at him. 'Merlin?'

'Yeah, it's me.' He whispered at the blind man.

Then Arthur started to panic. 'Where is Morgause?'

'It's okay Arthur.' He told him and he took a deep breath before adding. 'I killed her.'

Arthur spoke with a shocked voice. 'You killed her?'

Merlin pulled the prince closer to him and their foreheads touched each other. 'I'm so sorry for what happened to you, it's all my fault.' Tears fell down and dropped on the prince's face.

Arthur shook his head. 'It is not your fault, none of this is your fault.'

But Merlin thought otherwise and he closed his eyes, tears kept falling down on Arthur's face, not noticing that his tears started to glow gold and spread across the prince's face. A gasp from Arthur made him open his eyes and he didn't see his golden tears, only the bright blue eyes that stared at him.

Both men stared at each other in shock and it was Arthur that first reacted. 'You gave me back my sight, now I can see you again.' The young sorcerer laughed through his tears of joy.

The prince placed his hands on the smaller boy's cheeks and started to brush away his tears. Arthur came forward, kissing Merlin passionate on the lips while tightening their embrace. Both the prince and the sorcerer didn't want to release the other, afraid that the other would disappear again.

They sat their in each others arms for a long time, before Merlin spoke. 'Let's go.'

'Together.' Arthur replied.

'Yes, together.' The raven haired boy said and he gave the other a quick kiss.

They stood up and walked towards the window. Merlin threw the bag he had packed with his few cloths down and Arthur grabbed the rope to climb down. He reached the bottom and looked up with a big smile on his face. 'Now it's your turn.'

Merlin stared with a scared expression down, before he started his journey down. He reached the end of the rope, but didn't touch the ground and only looked at Arthur. He was afraid, never before had he walked on the earth and he was scared.

But Arthur understood the fear of the man he loved and placed his arms around Merlin's body. The raven haired boy finally released the rope and Arthur slowly placed the boy on the ground, making sure to never let go of him.

'You okay?' The prince asked with a concerned expression.

A smile appeared on Merlin's face. 'Yes.' He placed a quick kiss on the lips of the blond before adding. 'Show me the world.'

xxx

_**A/N: Okay so what did you think about the story. Like it, don't like it? **_

_**I should also explain that in the original story the prince was pushed by the witch into thorns what made him blind and it were the tears of Rapunzel that gave him his sight back. So I wanted something like that into the story. **_


End file.
